Babysitting and Bad Dreams
by ren-san
Summary: Harry is babysitting a little boy. The boy in question has a horrible dream. It hits Harry close to home. Oneshot. Please r&r. Thank you.


Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I did though. He hot.

_**Babysitting **_

_**And**_

_**Bad Dreams**_

"Harry," said a small voice from the door. Harry looked away from the living room window. He saw the small six year old boy he was watching.

"What's wrong, Brendon? I thought you were asleep," Harry said.

"I had a bad dream," said Brendon.

"Come here," Harry said gently, opening his arms. Brendon came over and crawled into Harry's lap. "What was your dream about?"

"Well, first it started off good. Mummy and Daddy had just came home from the store. They bought me a new toy. We were sitting on the floor playing with it. We were having a really good time. The sky became really black and it started to thunder and lightnning," Brendon said, pausing to take a breath.

"Go on," Harry said. Brendon nodded.

"The wind got really strong. It blew nonstop. It sounded like a train. Mummy and Daddy didn't notice. I screamed "'Mummy. Daddy, there's something out there.'" They didn't say anything. I heard a roaring sound and a snapping sound. Mummy finally looked out the window and screamed. She grabbed me and told Daddy to grab the pillows and blankets that were on the couch from my nap. Then we ran to the basement. We went into the bathroom that was down there. Daddy turned on a lanturn that he had grabbed from the workbench," Bredon said, starting to cry.

"It's ok," Harry said and wiped the tears that were coming down the child's cheeks.

"Mummy said it was a bad thing out there. We climbed into the shower, sat down on the pillow, and covered ourselves with the blanket. The sound was getting louder and louder. The ground started to shake. I screamed. Mummy kept saying that it was going to be ok and that she loved me so much. Daddy started to say it too. Suddenly the ceiling snapped off. I felt myself being pulled upward. Mummy and Daddy held me tight. But then I didn't fell their arms and I heard their voices yelling my name. Then everything went black and I woke up," Brendon said in between sobs. Harry hugged him and rocked back and forth.

"Shhh. It's alright, that will never happen here," Harry said.

"Harry, what do you do when you have a bad dream," Brendon asked. Harry stopped rocking and closed his eyes.

"I replay the images in my head, think about them, and calm down and tell myself that it wasn't real. Then I take a few breaths and go back to sleep. In the morning, I tell my friends about it, just like we're doing. Then I forget about it," he said slowly.

"Does that work? I mean to say, you don't dream it again," Brendon asked. Harry nodded.

"No, I don't dream it again," he lied. "Now you're going to stop crying and go to bed. Your mummy and daddy wouldn't like it if I let you stay up, would they?

Brendon sighed, "Ok. Night, Harry."

"G'night, Brendon. Sweet dreams."

Brendon walked out of the living room and up the stairs. Fifteen minutes later, the front door opened and in walked Brendon's parents.

"Hello, Harry," said Mrs. Richerdson.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Richerdson," Harry said. "How was your evening."

"The party was uneventfull. The Minister go drunk though," said Mr. Richerson.

"How was Brendon," Mrs. Richerdson asked. "He wasn't trouble for you, was he?"

"No. We had supper, watched a Bugs Bunny cartoon, gave him a bath, and he went to bed," Harry said.

"Oh, that's great," Mrs. Richerdson said.

"Well there was this one thing," Harry began. "He woke up because of a nightmare."

"A nightmare," Mr. Richerdson asked, not sounding surprised.

Harry nodded. He told them what Brendon had told him a half hour earlier. Then Harry told them the advice he gave to the small boy.

"Harry, I'm sorry. We should have warned you," Mr. Richerdson said.

"Warned me what," Harry asked.

Mrs. Richerdson took a deep breath, "We visited my family in America when Brendon was one. One day, the weather was stormy, hot, and humid. In Kansas, they have storms called tornadoes. They big turning things that looks like a big cylinder that spins and destroys anything in its path. Well, we all ran to the storm celler. It was very scary. Ever since then, Brendon has dreams of them."

Harry sat motionless ont he couch as he absorbed this information.

"We almost lost him. A piece of flying debris cut him in the head and he lost a lot of blood. There was nothing we could do at the moment. We had to wait till the storm passed and then find someone that could help," Mr. Richerdson said. Harry was stunned.

'Brendon was souch a sweet boy. How could something that horrible happen to a baby that was so innocent?' Harry thought.

When he saw Ron and Hermione the next day in Diagon Alley, he told them all about last ngiht and what the Richerdsons had told him. The looked just as stunned as he had been. They both knew Brendon because of all the time Harry had him with them during the summer.

"How could something like that happen to an innocent infant," he asked them almost in tears. He thought of Brendon as a little brother, so it bothered him a lot. And it hit him really close to home how much it was like what had happened to him.

"I don't know, Harry," Ron said.

"Hermione thoughts echoed Ron's. 'Whey does everything happen to the innocent. Why'd it have to happen to Harry. He was an innocent infant' she thought.

"Come on, Harry,. Look at the bright side," Ron said. Harry looked at him darkly for being so cheerful. Ron cringed. "At least he's still alive."

Harry's face brigthned, "You're right. He is alive. He doesn't even know it happened."

"Let's go shopping," Mione said. They walked through the crowd, looking at all the interesting shops.

_**THE END**_


End file.
